Thinking Ahead
by Owlzen
Summary: Beast Boy has been acting weird and Cyborg wants to find out why. Focused on Cyborg's and Beast Boy's friendship. A little OOC. My first story, be nice!


Hey, this is my first story. I hope you enjoy and give me lots of reviews. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch in the Ops room. An intense battle in a video game between the half-man half-machine and the green shape shifter was undergoing. Their eyes were glued to the screen in front of them. They were so concentrated on the game that not even Starfire's Tamarean folk songs could distract them. Well… at least not Cyborg. Currently, Beast Boy has had a thought stuck in head for the past couple days that he couldn't get out and everyone was starting to notice. Cyborg was curious as to what could cause his best friend to act so depressing, so he tried to get Beast Boy to act like himself again by taunting him.

"I'm gonna beat your green butt!" yelled Cyborg, hoping for the changeling to taunt him back.

"In your dreams, tin can," Beast Boy responded half heartily. He wasn't even trying to hide his depressed mood anymore. Cyborg paused the game, set down his controller, and looked at Beast Boy. "Hey! Why'd you stop the game? Afraid you gonna lose?" teased the green changeling.

"You can drop the act BB. Now tell me what's been making you depressed the past couple of days," said Cyborg softly with authority. Beast Boy frowned and shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about. I didn't even realize that you guys noticed. Can we just go back to the game?"

"No. Just tell me what's wrong. It's obviously bothering you and you need to talk about it, so start talking." They sat there for a minute in silence and when Beast Boy finally opened his mouth to talk, he thought twice about it and then quickly shut his mouth. He got up from the couch and was about to walk about of the room until Cyborg called out to him.

"Beast Boy." Said boy stopped walking but didn't turn around. Cyborg continued, "You're my best friend. I care about you and I only want to help you. Don't you trust me?"Beast Boy sighed and turned around.

"It's not that Cy. It's just… a thought I had the other day when you got the wires ripped out of your chest during battle," said Beast Boy quietly. Cyborg gestured for Beast Boy to sit down. Beast Boy walked over and slowly sat down next to Cyborg. Cyborg waited patiently for Beast Boy to continue. "Well," Beast Boy started slowly, "I was just sitting there thinking while you were repairing your chest that had it have been anyone else, they would have been dead." Beast Boy took a large breath and continued, talking much faster and more frantically this time, "Do you realize that you'll be the last one of us to die? Hopefully, we will all grow old, but when we do, Raven, Robin, Starfire and I will all die, but you will probably still be alive. If some of the human organs that you still have left fail, you can just replace them with machines. Or you could fall in your old age and never hurt yourself while I would probably break a hip or something.

"What if you get married and have kids, Cy? You'll out live your wife and maybe even your kids. You'll have to watch them die! I can't stand thinking that might happen to you! Please tell me that we will all die around the same time and you won't have to bury us all!" At this point Beast Boy was screaming. He put his face in his hands to calm down and then looked at Cyborg. "The reason I didn't want to talk to you about this is because I didn't want you to tell me what I was thinking is true. I've watched people I love die, Cy. I don't want you to have to go through that so please tell me what I'm thinking won't happen."

There was dead silence in the room for a minute. Cyborg couldn't believe the sadness in Beast Boy's voice. The sadness wasn't just from the thought of Cyborg having to watch them all die, but from all the tragedies in Beast Boy's life. Beast Boy never wanted anyone to have to experience what he went through and right now he was afraid that Cyborg was going to have to do exactly that. The silence was broken by Cyborg whispering, "BB…" He then pulled his best friend into a hug and Beast Boy burst into tears in his arms.

Eventually Beast Boy calmed down and pulled away from Cyborg, wiping his tears away with his gloved hand. Beast Boy was embarrassed that his best friend had to see him break down like that so he stared at the floor with his hands clasped together doing his best to avoid looking at Cyborg.

"I don't know how to answer any of our questions, BB, because honestly, I'm not sure myself. All I know is that when what is left of my human body starts to fail, I won't stop it. If I just replace every body part that fails with a machine, I'll eventually become a full robot that can live forever, and you know that is not what I want. I can't change what is going to happen to me Beast Boy. I could die in a hundred years, or I could die tomorrow. My point is, if I have to bury all of you, I will and if you guys have to bury me, then so be it.

"And I know what it's like to watch someone you love die, BB. The accident that caused me to become like this also killed my mom. I lived through that and I will live through whatever is ahead of me. Now," stated Cyborg in a tone considerably lighter, "let's finish this game so I can continue my winning streak. Who knows? I might die tomorrow and I don't want to do that without woppin' your butt one more time," said Cyborg with a smirk as he picked up the earlier abandoned game controller.

"You're on, tin can! I'm gonna break your loser streak today!" shouted Beast Boy as he picked up his own controller. They laughed and teased like the best friends they are, but Cyborg help but wonder, _What will happen to me?_


End file.
